Dancing on the Rocks
by ColesRock
Summary: Cole has a secret girlfriend! But will Garmadon and company find her first? T - Just to be safe!
1. Dancing Love

Sam let out another laugh, "Cole,"

"No; I'm going to get this right," her stubborn friend, Cole, promised.

"You said that a thousand times,"

"I know: I just want to get it right,

"So, how does it go again?"

Sam smiled lightly. It wasn't every day that Cole was with her. To see him was a gift long awaited for. Especially when you only see this gift a few times a year.

Cole, unknown to Sam, was the black ninja. The earth ninja. The unnamed leader of those who possess the golden weapons. He tried everything to see his family and close friends. And Sam was no exception.

The two never left each other's sides throughout their grades school years. When the time for college to start, though, the two were instantly separated. Cole disappeared from the campus entirely. Sam had stayed to achieve her degree in the performing arts. That one thing kept the two friends. Even closer when they were together.

"Hey Cole!" A rowdy brown haired boy knocked on the door, "we've got a situation back in City,"

Sam sighed suddenly. Yep; she'd have to wait another year to see him again.

"Promise to work on that?" Sam asked, quickly giving her best friend a hug.

"I swear; whenever I get a chance," Cole raised his hand, as though giving an oath. "Scouts honor,"

"You were never a boy scout, Colton,"

Cole chuckled, lightly kissing Sam's cheek. "For all you know,"

"Cole, now!" the teen snapped.

Cole quickly kissed Sam again and ran out the door. "Later,"

"I don't think that watching the boy of your dreams run out the door is the smartest thing to do,"

Sam rolled her hazel eyes at the snide remark her roommate had just made.

It was obvious Sierra was enraged with the relationship Sam and Cole had. She nagged Sam whenever she brought him up in a conversation. Which was practically every day.

"Don't you have his phone number?" Sierra wondered.

"Yeah,"

"Then call him!"

Sam turned around. "Are you serious? He just left. I don't want to sound desperate,"

* * *

"What's going on, guys? Who's attacking?" Cole asked, changing into his gi.

"No one. Nothing's wrong," the rowdy brown haired teen smirked.

"Kai, you know how much she means to me!" The earth ninja flung his sweatpants at him.

The blond, Zane, ducked in front of the fire ninja to avoid any contact with the sweaty garment. "Do you ever wash those!?"

Kai chuckled. "He was with Sam,"

Cole felt his face heat up in both anger and embarrassment. The others didn't know about Sam. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Who?" Jay walked in.

"Cole's girlfriend," Kai laughed.

Cole grabbed a towel off the wall. "I'm going to shower,"

"No;" Jay warned, pulling Cole back into the room. "I wanna know about this Sam girl,"

Cole hung his head, mulling over his situation. If he did, the guys would know that he was still into the performing arts. It would most likely ruin his image. If he didn't, that would be all the guys talked about.

"Well?" Jay asked. He was now sitting cross legged on the floor, awaiting the new gossip. Cole could swear some days that Jay had to have sisters that acted the same way.

"Well, I guess," Cole started, landing a spot on Kai's bunk, "Sam's a long friend of mine. We've been friends for years,"

"Like, boyfriend and girlfriend friends?"

"Something along those lines,"

"What's she like? Do you have a picture?"

"I saw a picture of someone under his pillow," Zane remembered, feeling under his fellow ninja's pillow.

"Zane," Cole groaned.

"Is this her?"

Zane held a picture of who no doubt was Cole. But there was another face.

"That's Sam?" The boys shouted.

The photographer had taken the photograph at the best time. Sam was being escorted by Cole onto their high school gym's floor. Sam's hair was in loose dark brown curls. Her matching brown eyes were looking directly at Cole. She wore a simple light pink dress that contrasted her lightly tanned skin perfectly.

Cole was wearing a pressed black suit-and-tie combination. Something he almost never wore.

"I want to meet this girl!" Jay smiled, taking the picture from Zane's nindroid hands.

Cole plucked the photo out of the lightning ninja's hand. "None of you are going to meet her. She has classes at Marty Oppenheimer's."

"That place you were going before this?" Kai wondered.

"Yeah,"

"You should've stayed! You wouldn't be crying rivers every night,"

Cole shot the fire ninja a glare. "Did you really just say that?"

"Yeah, why not?

"Just a guess," Jay whispered, "You probably shouldn't have,"

* * *

Sam picked up her duffel bag. It was odd leaving Oppenheimer's for spring break.

"Don't forget to call Cole!" Sierra called from the bathroom.

_I hope Europe won't have Sierra there,_ she begged silently.

"I won't!" Sam laughed.

Locking the door behind her, the junior walked down the deserted hall. It was odd, really. Though she had to admit, she was leaving twenty minutes later than expected.

"Samantha?" Someone asked.

Sam quickly turned around. A bleached blond teen, about her age, smiled softly.

"Do I know you?"

"Nope. But I have a friend who does. He needs to see you. Now,"

"Now?" Sam glanced at her plane ticket. "Look, whoever you are, I have to leave now. I have a plane that leaves in a matter of minutes and I won't make it there if I'm late talking to your friend,"

"It's better than Europe, Sam," The teen promised.

"'Better than Europe,' huh?"

The faux blond, instantly growing impatient, grabbed Sam's arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Hey! Let me go! Men these days! I swear, when I find out your name, I'm going to smack you so hard!"

"I would not do that to me,"

"Sammie?" A familiar voice laughed.

"Cole!"


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

Sorry about the lame title. But thank you to ForeverDreamer12 and electricblue1214 for the first comments! Here's the second chapter!

Cole smiled. "Hey, babe,"  
Sam couldn't help but smile. This was a spring break miracle!  
"What's that?" Zane asked, glancing at the duffel.  
"Sammie?" Cole wondered. "Is something wrong?"  
"Um..."  
How was Sam going to explain this?  
"Samantha Pagett," Cole aimed his eyes at his girlfriend.  
Sam held a ticket in her hand. "I was accepted for a dance workshop in London, England. I'll be fine,"  
Cole stared. "Wait. The exchange program we wanted to go to since we were kids?"  
Sam nodded. "The same program. I was the only one qualified,"  
The earth ninja stared blankly at the girl. "Sam,"  
"Do you have another ticket possibly?" Jay wondered, reading Cole's mind.  
"Quite a few, actually. There weren't many qualified, making me own several. Did you wanna go, Cole?"  
Instantly, Cole nodded.  
"Cole," Kai nudged him. "What about Sensi?"  
"Shoot," Cole muttered. He turned to Sam. "Let me give a quick call,"  
"Quick!" Sam agreed. "I have to leave now,"  
Cole quickly dialed the sensi's number.  
"Yes, Cole?"  
"Can the boys and I go on a little road trip?"  
"How little?"  
"Um... Europe?"  
"Europe? Which country?"  
"London, England,"  
"I guess-"  
Instantly Cole slammed the phone closed. "We're going on a road trip, boys!"

* * *

Sensi Wu stared at the phone. Cole wasn't listening. But then again, when did he?  
"He's in for some trouble,"

* * *

"Welcome to London, boys!" Sam grinned. "Now, where are we supposed-"  
"Samantha Pagett?" Jay pointed to someone holding a sign with Sam's name.  
The sign holder smiled. He had gentle blue eyes and dirty blond hair. He held out his hand to Sam. "You must be Samantha. My name is Hugo,"  
Sam quickly introduced Hugo to the boys. It was hard to see Cole's disapproval of Hugo. There was something about him that made his gears grind. The way he approached Sam… Sam was his girl...

* * *

Sensi Wu focused his mind on nothing. He gently meditated on the situation at hand.  
"Wu," someone muttered.  
Wu's head shot up.  
"Garmadon?"


	3. Verbal Threat

Cole chucked his bag on the bunk. There was something about Hugo that made him question this trip.

"That workshop is in a couple minutes, Cole," Sam knocked on his door. "You alright in there?"

"Perfectly fine, really," Cole lied.

"See you there. You do have the address, right?"

"Yep,"

* * *

Wu meditated again. It was probably a misinterpreted message.

"Wu," the voice growled deeply.

That is not Garmadon. He thought. That is the Overlord.

* * *

"Alright!" The choreographer laughed; it was obvious he was out of breath. "That's it for today,"

Sam wiped her towel over her head. Choreography might be her number one, but it was exhausting.

"Cole, you look ready to pass out," Sam noted, tossing her towel to her boyfriend.

"Just exhausted," Cole swore.

"Remember, we used to be more exhausted than this when we were kids,"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Need a drink, Sam?"

Sam and Cole turned around. Hugo's blond head was drenched in sweat. He handed Sam his water bottle.

"Well?"

"I have my own. Thanks, though," Sam smiled, turning Cole, "I'm going to check on the others. Be right back,"

Cole gently kissed her nose. "You better be, Sam," he joked.

"Whatever!"

As Sam ran off, Cole turned back to Hugo. "What's your deal with Sam?"

"Samantha's a beautiful girl. I believe she deserves someone extremely special," Hugo explained.

"She has me,"

"But are you enough, Colton?"

Cole stared blankly at the choreography-ridden teen.

"Think it over. See you tomorrow, Colt," Hugo mock-grinned, walking out the door.

* * *

"Sam," Cole poked his dinner. "do you think I'm good enough for you?"

Sam looked at him. "Why do you say that?"

"I was just thinking-"

"Which he doesn't normally do," Jay laughed.

Zane quickly slapped his fellow ninja. "Shut up,"

"I honestly was just thinking about it," Cole swore up and down.

"Well, Colton Andrew, I think you are perfect to me," Sam hugged her boyfriend with a yawn, "I'm going to bed,"

Cole gently kissed her cheek. "'night, babe,"

While Sam made her way, Cole laid his head on the table.

"I sense you are upset about something," Zane hypothesized.

"Freaking Hugo!" Cole mutters. "Ticking me off,"

Kai, Jay and Zane look at him. "That bad?"

"He's testing my patience. He's trying to drive me insane. He's trying to make me believe Sam hates me,"

"Believe us," Kai promised, "she loves you,"

* * *

Sensei Wu looked at the remaining duo. Lloyd and Nya stared at him.

"You want us to babysit?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"In Europe," Nya wondered.

"Yes. I believe the boys and Samantha are in trouble,"

"Who's Sam?"


	4. Girl Time

"Hey, guys!" Jay shouted the next morning, "Nya texted me!"

Zane instantly chucked his pillow at the lightning ninja. "Shut up,"

"What's so exciting with a text?" Kai wondered.

Sam laughed, "Probably just wishing you a good morning,"

"No! Even better!

"She's coming here!"

Cole, Kai, Zane and Sam stared at him.

"Are you serious!?" The ninjas shouted.

"What's so bad about this Nya girl?" Sam asked.

Jay pulled the guys to the side. "Cole, you haven't told her?"

Cole shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Dude, you're the black ninja! You might as well spill it now,"

"Spill what?"

The ninjas turned around. Sam had her dark brown hair in a sloppy side bun and was still wearing her pajamas.

"Well?"

"We're the ninja," The boys chorused.

"Kind of figured," Sam chuckled.

"How?" Kai asked.

"Honestly? Half of the house is twenty below and the other side is ninety three,"

The quartet looked at each other. How could they have missed that?

"And honestly, the four ninja costumes on the bathroom floor are pretty suspicious,"

"Jay!" A feminine voice squealed from downstairs.

"Nya!" Jay shouted.

"What! I don't get any recognition?" Another voice groaned.

"Lloyd? You're here, too?" Kai shouted.

"Who?" Sam wondered.

A black haired girl tightly hugged her obvious boyfriend. A blond teen stood behind him, arms crossed.

"Sam, this is Nya and that's Lloyd. Nya and Lloyd, this is my girl, Sam," Cole introduced her.

"Awesome. Nice to see who's finally on Cole's mind all the time," Nya laughed.

* * *

"So what do you do while you're here?" Nya wondered, landing a spot next to Jay.

"Usually watch Sam and Cole practice, why?"

"'Sam and Cole practice'?"

"Yeah; the two of them are inseparable when it comes to the performing arts,"

"'Performing arts?' What!?"

"Yeah! Apparently Cole was a dancer before becoming the earth ninja!"

"What!?"

* * *

"How about a date, Sam?"

Sam quickly spit out her water. "Excuse me!?"

Hugo nodded. "Well?"

"Absolutely not! Hugo, I have a boyfriend!"

"What? That stupid inflexible flirtatious jock?"

Sam turned around. Cole was attempting a partner move without Sam, but with another girl from another country. Within seconds, the girl smacked him in the face. Hard.

"Ow! I didn't mean to!" Cole swore.

"Cole, are you alright?" Sam called.

"Yeah,"

Sam quickly turned back to Hugo, "You idiot! He wasn't cheating on me; he was practicing,"

"With someone other than you!"

* * *

"Cole," Sam gently pushed her plate away. "Were you hitting on Lidia?"

"The South African? No!" Cole promised.

"Are you sure?"

"Samantha!"

"Whoa!" Kai shouted, instantly standing up, "What is with you two!?"

"Hugo told me Cole was cheating on me," Sam accused.

"I won't ever cheat on you, Sam," Cole promised.

"I'm going to bed,"

"Go right ahead,"

As Sam stomped upstairs, Cole laid his head on the table once again.

"Hugo?" Zane sighed.

Cole nodded.

"What is with this Hugo guy?" Nya wondered.

"He's trying to destroy Sam and I's relationship," Cole groaned.

"For the past few days Hugo's been making the duo hate each other. It's driving the two apart!" Kai sighed.

"And with a huge end-of-the-workshop competition, we're completely screwed without each other,"

Nya spoke up, "Maybe I can talk to her,"

The boys stared at her. Was she serious?

"Are you sure?" Cole asked. "I'm hope I'm not asking much,"

**"****No problem. I'm a girl. Girls can talk to girls,"**


	5. Hair Dye

"It's hopeless," Hugo muttered to himself.

He sat alone in his rented one bedroom apartment. He knew the Overlord would be awaiting a victory, but he would be disappointed with the apprentice's news.

"How can I get Samantha away from that earth freak?"

* * *

"Cole, you done yet?" Sam hammered on his bedroom door.

"Just about,"

The earth ninja stared directly at the gi. Should he? It would just be under his clothes. No… It'll get too hot. There's no way.

He quickly shoved the uniform in his bag and opened the door. Sam was already tapping her foot to the beat of an overplayed drum.

"Let's go,"

* * *

As the workshop ended, it was apparent Hugo was up to something. No matter how many times he was swooned over by the other attendees, he chose Sam for majority of the partner moves. Cole instantly knew, just by looking at the patriot, he was hiding something. He just didn't know what…

"Ready?" He nudged Sam.

His girlfriend quickly nodded. "I think we need to try some of those moves with each other instead of another,"

"Hey," Cole gently pulled her over to the side. "I'm not cheating on you. I know you think I am, but I never will. Ever. Got it?"

Sam smiled, kissing him on the sweaty cheek. "I noticed you're wearing your gi,"

"How?"

"You feel warm. Too warm,"

Cole smirked back. "You know me all too well,"

"You need a shower quick,"

* * *

"The house is thirty below!" Sam screamed as she finally noticed the temperature on the thermostat.

"Want to know why? Ask Zane!" Kai grumbled.

Knowing exactly where the ice ninja meditated, Sam quickly made her way downstairs to the basement.

Upon arrival, she shuddered, "Zane, you better knock off this meditation crap of your's or-"

"Or what, Samantha?" Someone other than Zane answered.

Peering into the laundry room, the teenager gasped. Zane was bound and gagged head to toe. A black haired teen stood over him, eyes glowing red. A single blond streak was left, almost as if untouched.

"Well?"

"Let him go," Sam warned. "Or else…"

"Or else what? Hmm?" The teen whispered.

Samantha knew the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't place a name.

"Zane didn't do anything to you! Let him go!"

"Sam? Everything alright?"

"Kai! Get Jay and Cole down here now!"

Quicker than a lightning strike, the remaining ninja stared at the figure.

"Let Frosty go!" Kai growled.

Zane let out an angered mumble, but that was all it was translated as.

"Shut it, Zane," Jay glanced at him.

* * *

It took a couple hits to the face and the 'boys' as the ice ninja was released.

"Who the heck was that?" Sam asked, instantly panicked.

"A shadow warrior, most likely," Nya swore. "I haven't seen one in years,"

"Neither have we," Cole agreed. "Don't know what it's doing here,"

"I'm going to be honest, here," Sam spoke up again, "He sounded like Hugo,"

"I knew that voice sounded familiar!"

"But how do we know that the warrior was Hugo?" Zane wondered.

Cole and Sam looked at each other. "The blond streak!"

"What?" Kai wondered.

"The first day we met Hugo," Sam recalled, "his hair had a tint of black in it. Yesterday, he sent me a bottle of Redken. He said he used it. It's a conditioner for color treated hair!

"The person that attacked was Hugo!"

* * *

"Has my work been done, Hugo?" The Overlord wondered.

Hugo shook his head meekly, still doubled over by the sudden kick to the crotch. "Unfortunately not,"

"Hugo, you have one last chance. Destroy those ninja, or I'll destroy you,"

"Yes, Overlord,"


	6. Nuts and Bolts

Sam looked through her shared apartment again. Cole's gi was hidden under her pillow where she wanted it to be. Cole was slowly becoming a workaholic, trying to defend her from Hugo. It was getting a bit annoying, she had to admit.

"Sammie!" Cole shouted from downstairs. "Come on; we'll be late!"

"I'm coming, you dork," Sam laughed, adjusting her gym bag strap on her shoulder.

* * *

"Good morning, my morning dove," Hugo gently lifted Sam's chin.

Quickly jerking her head down, Sam bit the foreign teen's index finger.

"Samantha!" Cole and Hugo shouted in both shock and amazement.

"Let's practice, Cole," Sam growled, staring at her admirer.

"Alright; whatever," Cole felt Sam pull on his wrist.

"Bye bye, Cole," Hugo smiled, almost evilly.

* * *

"How was practice?" Jay asked as soon as the dancing duo walked in.

"Bull," they chorused.

"Hugo wouldn't let me out of his sight," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Probably because you _bit_ the idiot!" Cole snapped.

"Sam bit someone? That takes guts," Lloyd smiled.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shower,"

Cole gently kissed her sweaty cheek.

"Hey Cole, you want to try this?" Kai shouted from the kitchen.

Jay quickly held him back. "He's trying to cook,"

"Where's Zane?"

"Where else?"

As though practiced, the ninja screamed, "Zane!"

"Silly boys," Someone chuckled from behind, "Zane's not coming anytime soon,"

Jay and Cole turned instantly. "Hugo,"

"Was there any doubt?"

Jay instantly became furious. "Where's our nindroid? What did you do to him!?"

Hugo gently tossed a small cog at the lightning ninja. "What else?"

Twirling the cog in his hand, Jay realized what it was.

"Zane's main cog! You monster!"

"Where's the rest of him?" Cole tensed.

Again Hugo chuckled. "You should look in your room, Colton,"

_No,_ Cole thought. _He didn't._

Cole never admitted it, but he had a soft spot for the ice ninja. No matter how many nicknames he had given him, the cook-offs he 'purposely' lost or the dumb riddles he spoke in occasionally, Zane was practically his brother.

He couldn't believe it.

This shadow warrior had found his weak spot.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there might be a bit of confusion. Let me explain...

Cole still loves Sam, don't get me wrong. But as the story proclaimed, Zane was like a little brother to Cole. Zane was Cole's biggest soft spot other than Sam.

In conclusion to the confusion (Yes, that was on purpose), Zane is the biggest weak spot in Cole. And yes, Zane is in bits in Cole's room.

**Zane: You can not be serious.**

**Me: I'll take apart your voice box since it's all Hugo left of you that works...**

**Zane:...**

**Me: That's what I thought**


End file.
